Game of Thrones: What is Dead May Never Die
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Oneshot: Westeros is at peace, the remaining Starks are back at Winterfell; in the midst of this, Jeyne Poole enjoys a tender moment with her husband, Theon Greyjoy and reflects on some of the things that have changed since he helped her escape Ramsay Bolton.


**Game of Thrones: What is Dead May Never Die**

Just a short Game of Thrones oneshot, based on the Theon/Jeyne pairing. Takes place in an ideal future with the Starks back in Winterfell; also features some Arya/Gendry too. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Jeyne watched the gentle snowfall out the window and smiled. It had been a long time since she had smiled, she had almost forgotten how. It had been five years since Theon had rescued her from the cruel and monstrous Ramsay Bolton. She was now Jeyne Greyjoy, happy wife to Theon and living back in Winterfell, which was once more back in the hands of the Starks. Against all odds Stannis succeeded in rallying the north, Rickon returned and finally, after Stannis' victory Sansa was rescued from the Vale and Bran and Arya returned. It was late at night; Jeyne smiled as she lay in Theon's arms, it turned out Ramsay had been lying about Theon being gelded. She was still catching her breath from their lovemaking. She felt that maybe tonight she would sleep peacefully, Theon too. In exchange for Theon's safety Jeyne had dropped all pretences and revealed the truth to Stannis about who she was. Now Theon was Winterfell's steward. Their nights were troubled by frequent nightmares, but they had each other and Sansa was only too keen to renew her friendship with Jeyne, so they had her help too. Theon had been afraid of what his reception at Winterfell would be, but it turned out Bran and Rickon were able to forgive him, especially after hearing and finding out what he went through. Life seemed to once more be at peace; something Jeyne was grateful for.

Just then the stillness of the night was broken by a terrified scream. Jeyne leapt out of bed as Theon sat up. She darted out of her room and down the corridor, following the sound of the scream. She was so intent on following the scream she almost ran into Sansa who was coming the opposite way, doing the same.

"Jeyne." Sansa gasped.

Jeyne nodded. "I heard the scream; I came to see…"

Sansa smiled sadly and nodded as they headed to Arya's room, where the scream had come from. Jeyne knew her and Theon weren't the only ones that had nightmares, Arya did too, almost every night. When they reached the room however, and looked in they saw that things were already back under control. Arya had indeed had a nightmare, but was now calming down, thanks to her husband, Gendry, the new blacksmith. Jeyne's opinion of Arya had really changed; the Arya that came back to Winterfell was a beautiful woman and a deadly killer; but it was if something was broken inside her. Yet that all changed when she met Gendry, she said she reunited with him. So she knew Gendry beforehand and now, she had given up everything, all that her highborn status gave her, to marry the baseborn blacksmith. Sansa cautiously entered the room, Jeyne remained at the door, watching as Sansa walked over to the bed and Arya looked up; Gendry still holding her in a gentle, comforting embrace.

Jeyne smiled; upon seeing Arya return to Winterfell she had apologized to her for the way she had treated her when they were younger. Arya seemed beyond caring about the past; and even seemed horrified when she learned what had happened to Jeyne. Jeyne knew how lucky Arya was; escaping the fate the Lannister's had in mind for her. In the end, however, Jeyne supposed everything was okay now; too much had happened and they were too different; they weren't friends but they were cordial and were happy with that. Jeyne returned to her room; Theon was still waiting, he smiled gently as she entered. She walked over to him and they kissed.

"It's alright." She told him. "Arya had another nightmare, but Gendry and Sansa managed to calm her down."

Theon nodded. "I see; that's good."

They lay back down, enjoying the peace that was returning to the night. Remembering what they had done earlier that night Theon smiled and laid a hand on her stomach.

"Do you think this time…?" He began to ask, trailing off.

Jeyne smiled. "Hopefully…You know; I overheard Arya and Gendry talking yesterday, they're thinking of having a child soon too."

Theon laughed lightly at that.

"I thought Arya never wanted children."

"She didn't." Jeyne replied. "But…Times change people, it changed her, Gendry also changed her. Just like you changed me."

Theon shook his head. "No…" He said finally before kissing the top of her head.

"You're the one, who changed me."

* * *

That's that, like I said it was short, still practicing writing Theon/Jeyne fics, this was my first attempt, I will endeavour to improve, the more I write for this pairing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
